


Quiet

by ukimadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Disability, Gen, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukimadhatter/pseuds/ukimadhatter
Summary: Ron's twin brother is born deaf, that doesn't stop them from forming a bond as strong as steel.Read as a boy deals with the world around him not only being deaf but a wizard as well.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I have attempted to do as much research where necessary and stay true to real life situations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short perspective on how the Weasley family may have been throughout the years.

Growing up in the Weasley family wasn't easy. It wasn't terrible but he didn't get abused or neglected, despite what some may think, he just doesn't get everything new and he has had to find ways to amuse himself since he was very young. However, just because he isn't bothered by the hand-me-downs or the lack of attention from his parents it doesn't mean that he could always let everything roll off his back like a water does on a duck. He was afer all just a child, a deaf one at that and while his family is usually very good with it, having so many children to keep track of can sometimes make it hard to keep track of who is who, especially when they aren't paying proper attention to who is talking. 

His mother, as much as he loves her, is very guilty of this. He would get stuck on a homework problem and would go to his mum for help, but before he could open his mouth to talk, she would ask who it was before calling him every name apart from his own and Ginny's before turning around to see his blank confused face staring up at hers. Her cheeks would turn pink from embarrassment and she would start putting whatever she had in her hands down to sign how sorry she was and ask what he wanted. He would smile at her and tell her he just wanted her to know that he loved her, he would walk away to try and solve the problem himself, or get one of his brothers to help. She would forget to sign while facing him, she would give him food that he hated and clothes that he couldn't even think about wearing for how small they were. 

But she always knew how to show that unique love for children, one such way was by always trying to get them all a little something for their birthdays. He still remembers the year when they had earned a little more money than any other due to ministry bonuses, she had gotten something unique for all of her children; Bill a jacket that made him look like a cool detective from a muggle story made from well worn leather (she had gotten it from a charity shop), Charlie a small dragon figurine that had been hand crafted and painted with a chipped horn left in the same charity shop, Percy a couple of educational books that he read from cover to cover all through school until the spines of both had fallen off, Fred and George had gotten a number of harmless potion ingredients and an instruction booklet on how to make some very common sweets something their creative personalities had taken to that quite well, Ron had gotten his Grandfathers old chess set that had been used to teach him the art, he himself had been given a number of small broken muggle analog clocks that his father had managed to get a hold of on the orders of his wife taking them apart and seeing how they worked on the inside was a passion of his and Ginny had gotten an old flying broom of her brothers to practice on, she had loved it so much she had hardly put it down until she was forced to by Charlie who had been the only one able to coax her off of it. This showed him just how much she loved her children, even if she couldn't show all of them it every second of the day.

He came to understand in later life that his parents lack of attention was due to them working so hard to make sure they had everything that they needed. His father was much the same as his mother in how they were treated, but he always showed how much he loved them, his presence or lack thereof was not as harsh a blow as he had always worked throughout each of their lives.

His brothers acted as all siblings do, arguing with him and each other over trivial things that don't matter in the long run but matter greatly at the time. Hugging and helping each other when the times were tough, keeping their minds off of the growling stomachs that would follow them through their daily lives until Arthur was promoted and paid a larger wage that allowed him to feed his family. Crying together when their older family members died of old age and laughing when their will would tell someone in their long extended family that they can go stuff it.

All this and so much more is what makes the Weasley family what they are, and why I love them so much.


End file.
